1. Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of display devices that have widely been used, is a display device that can adjust the quantity of penetrating light by applying a voltage to two opposite electrodes (a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and controlling an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two electrodes.
Typically, a liquid crystal display has been fabricated to include two substrates and a liquid crystal layer. Recently, however, in order to simplify the fabricating process thereof, the liquid crystal display has also been fabricated to include one substrate and a liquid crystal layer.
As an example, the liquid crystal display has been fabricated in a manner that a sacrificial layer and a roof layer are formed on one substrate, the sacrificial layer is removed, and then an alignment material and liquid crystals are injected into a fine space layer that is formed through removal of the sacrificial layer.